Mimi vs Mimi
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Minerva, era solo una palabra pero Mimi la hacía responsable de todos sus problemas y es que desde que escuchó su nombre en boca de Koushiro apareció Inner-Mimi y cada vez siente que ha perdido más su cordura. Este fic fue tomado de Las Mendigas Fickeras II del foro Proyecto 1-8.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Este fic fue tomado de Las Mendigas Fickeras II del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Reta:** Genee.

 **Características:** Mimi debe lidiar con voces en su cabeza que la hacen enloquecer. Taichi y Sora lo notan y comienzan a crear teorías, pero Koushiro, el responsable de las mismas no lo nota.

* * *

 **Mimi vs Mimi**

* * *

Mimi adoraba salir de compras, podría hacerlo durante horas y no llegaría a aburrirse pero en ese momento solo quería irse a su casa, quitarse los zapatos de tacón y comer helado mientras veía una película romántica o leí una revista de moda mientras escogía la ropa que deseaba agregar a su armario. Koushiro la había acompañado, ese no era el problema, al contrario, disfrutaba mucho de su compañía pero no de la tienda que su amigo había elegido.

Mimi tomó asiento en la primera banca que encontró. Al principio leyó los volantes que les habían entregado mientras recorrían las tiendas. Normalmente no leía dicho material pero en esa ocasión se encontraba aburrida y sentía curiosidad, había encontrado ofertas interesantes aunque esto no sucedía con frecuencia.

—¿Qué te parece este procesador?

—Es bonito —le dijo Mimi desde el suelo.

Mimi se había quedado sin hacer nada en cuanto terminó de leer los volantes y poco le había faltado para quedarse dormida, la forma en que cabeceaba era prueba de ello. Cuando Koushiro le habló la había tomado por sorpresa y por más que intentó mantener el equilibrio no pudo evitar su caída.

—Minerva valorara mucho estos cuatro núcleos —continuó hablando Koushiro y Mimi sintió como el sueño desaparecía.

"Pregúntale quién es Minerva", escuchó una voz provenir de su cabeza. Mentalmente se dijo que no lo haría, no quería parecer una mujer celosa y si preguntaba por Minerva su amigo podría malinterpretar sus intenciones. Podía estar hablando de una compañera del trabajo y esa vocecita en su interior solo le estaría causando problemas.

—Aunque preferiría algo con una frecuencia de trabajo más alta, Minerva lo merece —continuó hablando Koushiro, no parecía prestarle atención.

"¡Pregúntale!", gritó esa voz, "¡No puedes permitir que Koushiro te ignore! Esa Minerva parece ser especial.

—No es cierto —dijo de pronto Mimi, en ese momento se dio cuenta que se había quedado sola.

Buscó a Koushiro, estaba junto a la encargada de la tienda viendo las memorias RAM. Ella no quería pensar que Minerva fuera importante para su amigo pero no podía negarlo, el tono de voz que había usado lo delataba, pocas veces empleada ese tono tan dulce y la mayoría de veces era cuando se refería a su computadora o a sus estudios relacionados con la informática.

Buscó a Koushiro y lo encontró pagando. Quiso invitarlo a comer helado pero Koushiro la rechazó. Nuevamente Minerva fue el motivo. Mimi pudo ir a la heladería sola y comer el helado que quería pero en ese momento no sintió deseos de hacerlo. Estaba enojada aunque no conocía el motivo, de lo único de que estaba segura era de que odiaba a Minerva.

* * *

Mimi resopló por tercera ocasión. Dirigió una mirada a la mesa en la que se encontraba. Ese día habían acordado reunirse pero solo Sora y Taichi habían acudido. Entendía que reunirse no fuera tan sencillo, ya no eran niños y tenían responsabilidades, ella había tenido que cancelar uno de sus ensayos y prometer una nueva receta para su programa de televisión.

—Espero que tengas buenas razones para faltar —se quejó Mimi —. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Daisuke ni siquiera está en Japón —respondió Taichi mientras revolvía el contenido de su vaso con una pajilla —. Dijo que quería expandir sus negocios.

—Eso ya lo sabía, Daisuke me pidió algunos consejos antes de salir, ambos hemos trabajado juntos en algunas ocasiones. La que no tiene excusa es Hikari, ella está divirtiéndose en un parque de diversiones.

—No está de vacaciones —agregó Taichi —. Ella está acompañando a su grupo en una excursión.

—Como sea —agregó Mimi restándole importancia con un gesto de manos —. ¿Nadie más planea venir?

—Koushiro dijo que se retrasaría —agregó Sora mientras les mostraba el mensaje de Koushiro en su móvil —. Dijo que tenía unas cosas que resolver con Minerva.

"Pregúntale quién es Minerva. Taichi debe conocerla, han trabajado muchas veces juntos", susurró una voz en el interior de Mimi.

—En eso estaba —se quejó Mimi de pronto.

—¿En qué estabas? —le preguntaron Taichi y Sora al unísono.

—En nada —respondió Mimi notablemente nerviosa, no era la primera vez que discutía con esa voz en su cabeza pero sí que la descubrían en una de esas discusiones. Taichi y Sora no tuvieron la oportunidad de agregar nada más pues el mesero llegó con la comida que habían pedido. Idea de Taichi, no pudo esperar a que llegaran los demás para empezar a comer.

—Te dije que no te lo tomaras todo —le dijo Sora mientras señalaba el vaso casi vacío de Taichi.

—Se tardaron mucho —se quejó Taichi mientras agitaba su vaso, lucía algo deprimido.

—Siempre dices lo mismo.

—Quizás Koushiro venga con Minerva —comentó tratando de aparentar desinterés —. ¿Es una compañera de trabajo?

—No creo, el grupo de Koushiro es pequeño —comentó Taichi sin apartar la mirada del refresco —. Conozco a todos los integrantes pero nunca escuché de alguna Minerva ¿por qué preguntas?

"¡Idiota! Te has delatado", le reprochó la voz en su cabeza. Mimi la ignoró buscar motivos que justificaran su curiosidad pero no encontró ninguno, al contrario, cada uno de esos pensamientos la llevaban a un lugar peligroso. Mimi sabía que Minerva era el problema de todo pero no por qué era ese problema, no la conocía así que no podía saber si era tan mala como temía y la posibilidad de que albergara sentimientos por Koushiro era algo que temía considerar.

—Escuché a Koushiro hablar de ella —respondió con velocidad —, como Koushiro casi nunca llega tarde.

"Calladita te ves más bonita", le dijo la voz en su cabeza. Admitía que era un error de su parte lo que había dicho, que Koushiro no era el más puntual. Por lo general el trabajo terminaba distrayéndolo haciendo que llegara tarde o que ni siquiera se presentara. Pocas veces avisaba pero nadie se lo reclamaba pues entendían su compromiso con la causa. Pero eso no hacía que resultara menos molesto lo que esa voz interna le decía.

—¡Tú ni callada te verías mejor, eres horrenda! —gritó Mimi y todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella.—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntaron Taichi y Sora al unísono, sus rostros mostraban confusión.

—Nada, Nada —respondió Mimi pero la forma en que movía sus manos lo hacía poco creíble.

A pesar de que ni a Taichi ni a sora le pareció convincente aquella respuesta, ninguno hizo algún comentario al respecto. Mimi se mostró más calmada aunque la sonrisa nerviosa no desapareció de su rostro. Sora le había indicado con un leve golpe en el hombro que lo mejor sería no hacer preguntas.

—Pediré otra bebida —comentó Taichi, tenía sed pero esa también era una forma de aliviar la tensión del momento.

Koushiro llegó cuando estaban a punto de retirarse. Los temas de conversación no se habían acabado pero tenían obligaciones que no podían ser postergadas. Lo primero que hizo Mimi fue dedicarle una mirada molesta. La voz en su interior culpaba a Minerva por haberla hecho esperar y le decía que debía irse y mantener su orgullo pero decidió quedarse a pesar de que debía buscar una nueva receta para su programa.

Taichi y Sora se quedaron menos tiempo, se retiraron poco después de saludar a su pelirrojo amigo. Koushiro pidió un té de oolong y nada más, dijo no estar hambriento. Aquello no ayudó en nada a Mimi pues inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en los motivos por los que su amigo no tendría hambre si sabía que la reunión sería en un restaurante. Pudo haberlo olvidado, no sería la primera vez pero Mimi creía que se trataba de Minerva y que no era justo para ella que la ignorara por otra chica.

Ella tampoco se quedó mucho tiempo. Hubiera querido hacerlo pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Su representante la había llamado y supo que no podía seguir postergando sus responsabilidades. A pesar de que su programa era bien recibido por la audiencia pero que no debía confiarse por ello. Hiroaki Ishida le había dicho que el mundo del espectáculo era algo caprichoso y ella lo había experimentado en algunas entrevistas.

Se despidió de Koushiro, quiso hacerle ver lo molesta que estaba con él por su retraso pero no lo notó y eso la hizo sentir aún más molesta. Ella no se consideraba ninguna niña caprichosa para que el pelirrojo considerara sus gestos de enojo como algo normal. Pensó en tirar su refresco sobre su cara pero el vaso estaba vacío y no tenía tiempo para pedir otro.

* * *

—¿Segura que estás bien? —le preguntó Sora mientras colocaba la caja de platos sobre la alacena.

—Sí —respondió Mimi con una sonrisa nerviosa, no logró convencer a Sora.

Ambas tomaron los platos de la caja y comenzaron a guardarlos en la alacena. Ninguna habló por varios minutos pero no por ello el tema quedó olvidado. Mimi sabía que Sora tenía razón, últimamente no se había sentido bien, no sabía si era culpa de Koushiro o de la voz que parecía disfrutar de llevarle la contraria.

—¿Segura? —volvió a insistir, más que molestia lo que su voz denotaba era comprensión y preocupación —. Taichi ha dicho que últimamente has estado discutiendo mucho contigo misma.

No era lo único que Taichi le había dicho pero prefirió no comentarlo. Desde la reunión en el restaurante habían notado varios cambios en ella. La habían visto enojada con frecuencia, discutir consigo misma en repetidas ocasiones y perder la mayoría de estas, lo cual Taichi consideraba aún más extraño.

En un inicio Taichi había considerado que esa era una de las excentricidades de quienes se dedicaban al espectáculo pero luego de verla mantener una discusión consigo misma por más de diez minutos y perderla llegó a considerar que podía estar enloqueciendo y que necesitaba ayuda profesional.

Sora pensaba que se debía al estrés, de las discusiones que había presenciado había llegado a la conclusión de que Mimi estaba pasando por una situación estresante aunque la mayoría de las ocasiones no podía entender el tema de esas conversaciones, la mayoría de las veces estaba actuando a la defensiva.

—Ese chismoso —murmuro Mimi, la forma en que apretaba su puño era señal del enojo que sentía.

—No te enojes con Taichi, él tiene buenas intenciones.

Mimi suspiró antes de dejarse caer sobre el mueble que estaba detrás de ella. Ese aún contenía la cobertura plática de la mudanza. Entendía que Sora estuviera preocupada, ella siempre había sido como una madre para ellas en el grupo y es que, aunque no quería admitirlo, había estado actuando extraño en los últimos días.

—Estoy siendo controlada por personajes caricaturescos dentro de mi cabeza que buscan confundir mi cerebro —se quejó Mimi, no llegó a gritar.

—¿Estás segura de que es eso? —preguntó Sora, no segura de haber escuchado lo que su amiga había dicho.

—Es una Inner Mimi que me dice lo que debo hacer, que no deja de contradecirme, es tan odiosa.

—¿No será tu consciencia? —preguntó Sora, su teoría parecía cobrar más sentido.

—No, porque mi consciencia me da buenos consejos y me ayuda a elegir mi ropa pero esa inner-Mimi insiste en que me gusta Koushiro y eso no es cierto. Es en serio — agregó al ver la mirada incrédula de su amiga.

—Entonces porque Minerva parece molestarte tanto.

—Porque… —Mimi calló durante algunos minutos, abrió y cerró su boca sin ser capaz de encontrar las palabras que buscaba.

De haber ocurrido en otro momento Sora se habría sorprendido por la actitud de Mimi y es que en los últimos días no se había comportado como era usual en ella pero últimamente la había visto actuar de manera extraña, incluso los fans de su programa habían notado que algo la afligía. Pero había algo que la hacía dudar, Sora sabía que Mimi adoraba estar junto a Koushiro y ser el centro de su atención.

—No dije que estuvieras enamorada de él —comentó Sora de manera casual, había algo que quería descubrir —, pueden ser celos de amigos, desde que Minerva entró a su vida no te ha prestado tanta atención.

—¡Es cierto! — gritó Mimi y parecía mucho más alegre —. Koushiro está siendo un mal amigo.

—Podrías conocer a Minerva, el que Koushiro tenga novia no quiere decir que no puedan seguir siendo amigos.

Inner-Mimi y Mimi gruñeron, escuchar las palabras de Sora, aunque al principio la ayudaron, no sirvieron de mucho en cuanto la palabra "novia" fue mencionada sintió que algo no andaba mal. No quería admitir que Koushiro le gustaba como algo más que amigo, admitirlo sería darle la razón a Inner-Mimi.

—Koushiro no es el primero de nosotros en tener novia —continuó hablando Sora —. Taichi y yo estamos saliendo desde hace varios años y eso no ha afectado nuestra relación grupal.

"No es lo mismo", dijo inner-Mimi, "¡Debes hacer algo! esa poco agraciada te va a quitar a Koushiro, agregó a gritos.

—Koushiro no es mío —comentó Mimi aunque no parecía del todo convencida.

Mimi se levantó y tomó una escoba y comenzó a barrer, había mucho polvo y telarañas en el techo que le causaban escalofríos. No era su actividad favorita pero quería distraerse. Inner-Mimi cada vez cobraba más fuerza y ella había ido a ese lugar para ayudar a Sora y a Taichi con la mudanza.

—Deberían demandar a quien les vendió este departamento —se quejó Mimi mientras cubría su nariz.

—No podemos, estaba en el contrato —Sora le extendió un cubre bocas a Mimi —, el precio era bueno, Taichi y yo queríamos algo sencillo, estamos empezando con nuestras carreras y no queremos endeudarnos demasiado.

—¿Cómo supiste que amabas a Taichi? —le preguntó Mimi mientras se ajustaba el cubre bocas.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Sora se quedara congelada durante algunos segundos. En cuanto reaccionó continuó colocando los platos en la alacena. Aquello confirmaba lo que había considerado, Mimi se encontraba en un dilema personal.

—No lo supe, solo lo sentía, querer a Taichi se sentía tan natural.

—¿Cómo hiciste para declararte? —volvió a preguntar Mimi, parecía interesada en lo que decía.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que Taichi no fue quien lo hizo? —preguntó Sora pero al ver la mirada de Mimi supo que no le creía —Es en serio, él lo hizo, pero yo le ayudé. Le pedí a alguien que e diera a Taichi un cartel en el que se declaraba y luego pasé por allí "casualmente".

"Podrías intentarlo con Koushiro", le dijo Inner-Mimi y Mimi tuvo que admitir que le parecía una buena idea, con lo distraído que era su pelirrojo amigo esa era la única manera en que podría lograr conseguir una declaración, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que recordó a Minerva y le reclamó a Inner-Mimi por el rumbo que había tomado sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué te molestaría tener sentimientos por Koushiro? —le preguntó Sora.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta? —preguntó Mimi sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga.

"Porque eres una miedosa. Sabes que Koushiro tiene a Minerva y temes ser rechazada", respondió Inner-Mimi.

—No es eso —se quejó Mimi sin dejar de barrer —. Koushiro es importante para mí, no quiero que le hagan daño.

"Quieres ser tú quien lo haga feliz", le dijo Inner-Mimi pero su voz no sonaba a reclamo como en anteriores ocasiones, por primera vez su voz mostraba empatía.

—Entiendo lo que sientes —le dijo Sora —. Lo mismo me pasó con Taichi. Quererlo, para mí, es algo natural, pero al principio tuve dudas, había terminado un noviazgo de años y no precisamente en buenos términos, él me había apoyado y creí que era mi dolor el que hablaba. Hoy entiendo que no fue así, amar a Taichi no se siente como un error y estoy feliz de haber dejado mis temores atrás porque lo que tenemos es hermoso.

El sonido de un carro interrumpió la conversación de las dos mujeres. Dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y abrieron la puerta. Taichi y Yamato no se tardaron en entrar, ambos cargaban uno de los muebles de la pareja. Koushiro y Takeru estaban detrás de ellos llevando otro mueble. Los cuatro se veían cansados por lo que Mimi y Sora decidieron servirles una bebida fría. Todavía no habían instalado la refrigeradora pero Mimi había llevado una hielera para la ocasión.

—Debemos hacer una fiesta para inaugurar este lugar —comentó Mimi emocionada, poco a poco ese departamento se veía más habitable.

—Apoyo la idea —agregó Taichi mientras alzaba su bebida a modo de brindis —. Podríamos invitar a nuestros camaradas.

—Minerva podría encargarse de ello —agregó Koushiro y el buen humor de Mimi se fue, cada vez le era más difícil negarse que estaba celosa —. Los últimos días he estado trabajando en una forma de mejorar la conexión a Internet y para que pueda abrir un portal al Digimundo, tuve que agregar varios ventiladores para reducir la temperatura. Minerva es una computadora muy completa.

"Minerva es una computadora", susurró Inner-Mimi y Mimi no pudo sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Había estado celosa de una computadora, no tenía sentido continuar negándolo. La felicidad que experimentaba al saber que nadie le había quitado el cariño de Koushiro era demasiado grande como para adjudicarla a algo más.

"Deberíamos buscar una forma de que Koushiro se nos declare", le dijo Inner-Mimi y, quizás, por primera vez, estuvo de acuerdo con ella.


End file.
